1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to the detection and analysis of systematic conditions occurring in devices manufactured according to the same ground rules and design and, more particularly, to a system and method that uses signature comparisons to detect and analyze systematic conditions occurring in such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Device (e.g., chip, integrated circuit, circuit, network, etc.) processing includes establishing ground rules, designing the device, manufacturing a plurality of devices according to the established ground rules and design, and testing the manufactured devices prior to distribution to customers. Similarities between devices can similarly affect device behavior. That is, defects or other similar characteristics that are common to devices manufactured according to the same ground rules and the same design can cause those devices to achieve similar results under test (i.e., to behave or respond the same way under test). Given this relationship, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that detects similarly behaving devices under test and analyzes these devices to determine the underlying similar characteristic which results in the similar behavior.